Godiva or Else
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: What happens when the Sparda twins forget Valentine's Day? Will they get out of the doghouse? Read to find out! Dante/Nero, Vergil/Trish will be M for language and maybe....lemons
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a Valentine's Day Treat! I don't own DMC so don't sue! Don't forget to leave all Roses, Valentines and other goodies at the door! *grins wide*

Chapter 1: Realization

Dante woke up to his alarm clock and shooting the damned thing to high heaven! He turned to see if Nero had woken up and breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't. He didn't need the younger slayer pissed off at him again. It was just yesterday…

"'_Dante,'" The younger demon Slayer began wistfully while sitting on Dante's desk. _

"'_Do you know what tomorrow is?'" Dante looked up from his magazine and shrugged._

"'_Um Saturday?'" He asked. Nero glared at him and jumped off the desk. He and Dante had been going out for a while but when Dante acted dense, it pissed Nero off to no end._

"'_Dante, how can you forget what tomorrow is?!'" He asked. "Everywhere you look people are getting ready for it! Do you walk around with your head up your ass?" Dante blinked at the younger slayer's hissy fit. What the hell was his problem? He was about to say something when the phone rang. He picked up the phone, and watched Nero seething in the corner._

"_Devil May Cry, Dante here.'" He said. He listened and took down the address of the job. "'You know we only take cash right?'" He asked. He smirked as he heard the price. "'You got it, see you soon.'" He hung up the phone and turned to Nero. "'Gotta run babe. I'll see you later.'" Nero glared at him and shouted._

"'_Bring me Godiva or don't come home!'"_

_**(Meanwhile somewhere on the other side of town)**_

"Vergil Sparda!" Trish shouted from the kitchen. "How can you forget that Valentine's Day is today?" Vergil winced from his book in his hiding spot, the study. He didn't mean to forget but with the demon population reproducing like cockroaches, Vergil had been up to his neck in exterminating the pests. Since Mundus' defeat on Mallet Island and Dante had escaped with Trish, Vergil had regained his sense of self. He had been disgusted with all he had done and even through he hadn't made himself visible to Dante at first, he had helped him in keeping the demons in check. He rescued Trish from certain death when the woman was surrounded by about a good hundred demons. Since then, he and Trish worked together and then later, dated. It had been a good while since then and even though he loved Trish with all he had, the older Sparda felt as if he had been whipped. It wasn't his fault that he had forgotten that Valentine's Day was today. But, he had to find a way to get out of the doghouse. He closed his book with a bang and after grabbing his replacement blade, Kiyo (which looked similar to Yamoto), he snuck out of the house through the window and went down the street. As he walked down toward the slums, he heard a voice…it was the last voice he wanted to hear…

"What the hell is Godiva anyway? And why the hell was Nero so pissed off? What did I do now?" Vergil had to smirk. His cocky brother had gotten himself into a jam. He remembered Nero. The boy was a spitfire of a devil but what was Dante so concerned? _Perhaps they're dating?_ He was about to move when he heard the click of a gun. He turned and saw his brother.

"I thought you were dead." Dante said as he lowered his guns. "What are you doing in this part of town?"

"I had to take a walk. Trish was ready to take my head off. We've been dating for a while now. What are you doing out here? There are no demon sightings."

"Nero's had a hissy fit yesterday and even though he's asleep, he's probably still mad for one and two; I took a mission on the east side of town."

"Would you like some assistance? I have nothing to do and I could use the exercise." Dante smirked and nodded. As the two brothers walked down to the east, it was Dante who broke the silence.

"Verge, what's Godiva?" The older one looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause that's what Nero wanted… Yesterday he said if I don't bring it, to not come home." Vergil looked at his younger brother and held back a laugh, schooled his face then answered.

"They're chocolates brother." He said. "The best in fact and quite expensive… He asked for those?" Dante nodded and Vergil smirked. "Then, those are what you should get."

"He kept harping about tomorrow (which is today...) I told him it was Saturday and he blew up!" Vergil tried to keep cool but with Dante's look of confusion and the situation, it was proving to be more and more difficult.

"Dante," He began, biting back a laugh. "Today's Valentine's Day." The look and his brother's face was priceless. He had gone pale, had gulped and his Nordic blue eyes widened in the one emotion Vergil had never seen: fear.

"Holy SHIT!!!"

**Am I bad or what? Anyway Chapter 2 on the way so hold on tight! As for Sparda's Last Rebellion, don't worry I'll update that too! Happy Valentine's Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dante," He began, biting back a laugh. "Today's Valentine's Day." The look and his brother's face was priceless. He had gone pale, had gulped and his Nordic blue eyes widened in the one emotion Vergil had never seen: fear.

"Holy SHIT!!!"

Chapter 2: Plans and Surprises (Vergil's POV)

I had never seen my cocky younger brother like this before, well not since we were kids and he had broken our mother's crystal vase. He was sweating and even though he was focused on the mission at hand, he was also thinking of his lover.

"Dante, don't worry about the young man right now." I said sternly. "Let's focus on one thing at a time ok?" He looked at me and nodded, resigned to the fact that I was right, for once. When it came to business, personal things had to remain behind. We reached the address Dante had and we looked at each other. It was a brothel!

"Um….should we be here…?" Dante asked me, looking a bit nervous. "I mean…."

"We have to do our job." I said. "Let's go." I pushed him ahead of me, to make sure he didn't run away when he had the chance, (but then again, he never ran away from a job) and knocked on the door. A beautiful scantly clad female opened the door.

"Why hello, I see that you got our message." She giggled. "So which one of you is first..?" We looked at each other and shouted:

"RUN!" With that we were gone. There was no way we were getting killed. I knew Trish would have my hide and the way Dante had paled, so would Nero. We ran down the street and then stopped at a good ten miles away from the location. We both had to relax.

"Who would have guessed…." Dante panted. "That it was for a blow job!" I sat up straighter and looked at him for his vulgarity but I couldn't reprimand him, for either way, he was correct.

"So, now that we've dodged a serious bullet," I said. "What do you say we'd get ourselves out of the doghouse?"

"I'd say, let's go!"

We walked to the northwestern part of town and Dante was like a kid in the candy store. Everything was so alive and full of activity. Plus there were many stores and buildings, as a city should be. I had to make sure he didn't wander off too far from me. _Just like old times._ I thought.

"Dante, don't wander off too much, you'll get lost." Dante looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Verge, I'm having a blast, quick being a party pooper!" We were going to argue until a woman walked up to us and smiled.

"Excuse me, but are you interested on our free samples?" She passed us a flyer. I smiled. It was for Godiva!

"Dante! Let's go." I cuffed him by the collar and nearly dragged him down the block. Dante was swearing and yelling at me but I didn't care. When it came to a sale, you had to be there quickly! I let him go once we hit the front door of the shop.

"Damn Verge what's the big idea yanking me like that?!" He growled. "That was…" I cut him off by facing him to see the store.

"Shall we go in?" I asked. Dante grinned and nodded. We walked into the store and immediately we were confused. We didn't know which chocolates to take!

"Can I help you gentlemen?" A cheerful voice asked from the counter. We turned and even though I didn't know her, Dante did!

"Kyrie! What are you doing here?!"

"Dante?" She asked. "Oh wow you look great! I thought I was seeing double for a minute there."

"Well yea, this is my older brother Vergil." He said. "We're kinda in the same boat."

"Let me guess, you boys forgot it was Valentine's Day eh?" We nodded and Kyrie giggled. It was grating on my nerves but Dante rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Come on 'Ryie, can you help us out?"

"Well…." She said. I was about to growl at her but Dante looked at me and mouthed 'cool it'. "Sure, I'll help. Let's see what we can hook you guy up with." We nodded and looked at the chocolates along with Kyrie. She set up two huge hearts in front of her and smiled. "Ok, since Nero I know practically all my life, we'll start with him first!" She looked at the candies and picked one shaped like a rose. "He'll love these; they're in the shape of his favorite flowers! Plus they're vanilla cream." She put six of them into the box and picked up another chocolate but this one was in the shape of a sealed seashell. "Chocolate covered cherries with a hint of brandy." My eyes widened at that, that one sounded sinfully delicious…Dante grinned and she put them in the box. Along with caramels, truffles, turtles, and double fudge… Soon she handed the two layered box over to Dante. I couldn't decide so I ordered the same. We thanked her and after getting roses, blue ones for Nero and red ones for Trish, at least two dozen, we took a breath as we made our way back to Devil May Cry, where we heard voices as we listened at the doors.

"Vergil has some balls," We heard Trish fume. "He snuck out this morning and I haven't heard from him all day."

"Dante left too!" Nero cried. "Before I even woke up… The bastard shot the alarm clock! That makes twenty of them in a month!" I turned to my brother and he shrugged as if to say 'shit happens'. We looked at each other and nodded. We opened the doors and walked in, shocking our lovers to speechlessness.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

**Oh well, how would the lovers react to this? Stay tuned!**


End file.
